Weird Trigun Thingy
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: I wrote this story to spite my friend, who is the dragon Tenryu Tokai. >:] I am soooo evil.
1. TenTen Meets Vash and Wolfwood

****

PROLOUGE

Kawaii Nicholas D. Wolfwood lazily dragged his Cross Punisher across the desert. 'Need…food…and…water…', he thought, his throat dry and his stomach grumbling. Near him, a certain kawaii blond-haired gunman was thinking along those lines. 'Need…water…and…DONUTS…', was what Vash the Stampede thought. By coincidence, they stopped at the same cactus, but with their backs facing each other, and both sat down. 'Is there someone behind me?!', they both thought at the same time, grabbed their guns and faced each other. "Nick!", Vash cried happily, while Wolfwood cried "Vash!", just as happily and pounded Vash on the back. 

"Where'd the insurance girls go?", Wolfwood asked. Vash shrugged. 

"They got lost", he said simply. Wolfwood laughed. 

"The bitchy girl had it coming, but poor Milly's with her, right?" 

Vash nodded. "Aww…", Wolfwood put on a semi-sad face while Vash laughed. 

"Nick's in love with Milly!", Vash said and started running. 

"HEY! AS A MAN OF GOD I AM NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE ANYONE BUT GOD!", Wolfwood yelled and ran after Vash. They kept up their merry chase before Vash practically ran into a short person with short hair and an angry face. 

"RUN WOLFWOOD! THE INSURANCE GIRLS ARE BACK!", Vash yelled and both Wolfwood and Vash ran in the opposite direction.

"COME BACK HERE VASH THE STAMPEDE! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!", Meryl yelled and ran as best as she could after them. After all, she was still wearing the semi-short business skirt that was regulation of the Bernadelli Insurance Agency. 

Milly giggled and also ran. 'It was always fun with Mr. Vash and Mr. Priest!', she thought.

Vash and Wolfwood ran. Then they both crashed into a sleeping purple dragon. "AIEEEEEE!", they screamed like girls.

The dragon opened one eye and extended a claw at them. Vash and Wolfwood were stuck. They couldn't move at all. "Why did you disturb my rest?", the dragon asked, still lying in a bed of feathers and sand.

"Uh…we were running from…um…something…" "And…we didn't see you…", Wolfwood completed Vash's sentence. 

The dragon merely said, "I see."

"What are your names?", the dragon asked.

"Vash the Stampede, Mr. Dragon!" "Nicholas D. Wolfwood, O Mighty Reverent One!"

The dragon cocked a non-existent eyebrow at the two. "I am Tenryu Tokai.", was all the dragon said.

The two hot men fell over. "Is that all you can say?! We gave you the respect you deserve…O…Great…One…", Vash cowered under Tenryu the Dragon's stare.

"Humans don't deserve my respect.", was the simple answer Tenryu gave.

"Jeezus, ya think he's friends with Knives?", Wolfwood whispered to Vash. Vash shrugged.

"Auhm…Tenryu-Tokai-sama…do you know somebody named Millions Knives?", Vash whimpered.

Tenryu rose yet another non-existent eyebrow at him. "Who in the world would name their child KNIVES, of all things?", he asked.

Wolfwood and Vash glanced at each other, and dissolved into laughter. Tenryu got confused. "Why are you laughing?", he asked/commanded.

Wolfwood wiped tears of laughter away from his dark blue eyes and bowed. "It's nothing…just a guy we know is named that, and if he heard what Your Reverentness had said, he would have been furious. Especially if he hadn't had his coffee yet." [AN: ROFLMAO! The coffee thing is an inside joke between my friends and I. The way Knives-sama looks when he's angry, it's like he's hooked on too much caffeine, so…^^]

Vash and Wolfwood exchanged glances once more. They could tell they were in for the adventure of their lives. And they excitedly anticipated it. They grinned at each other and switched their attention back to the dragon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is just a test. I repeat, this is only a test. I just want to know if I should continue this or not. Review and then I'll be able to tell! 

Ja ne!

-Sakura 


	2. Vash, Wolfwood, and TenTen Meet Tenshi, ...

Tenryu yawned. Not even 15 minutes had passed since he met the two men, but he was already bored, AND he had somehow turned white instead of purple. He picked up a bone that was lying near by and started gnawing on it. Wolfwood and Vash looked at each other again. "Auhm…", Vash muttered. 

Tenryu picked up his head. He was about to say something when a silver blur flew over them. Vash and Wolfwood ducked. Tenryu shook his head and sighed. "Dragonchans…", he said, exasperated.

A smaller silver dragon flew next to Tenryu. "Yes TenTen?", she asked cutely.

Vash and Wolfwood exchanged glances once more and started laughing at the nickname. Tenryu's left eye twitched. "Dragonchans, I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Oh, but TenTen.." "No!" 

Dragonchans pouted as well as she could. She somehow used the Dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes Attack ™ on Tenryu. Tenryu felt his resolve weakening and he sighed. "Fine", he growled.

"Yay!", Dragonchans cheered. 

Wolfwood finally stopped laughing and he punched Vash to make him stop laughing. "Ow!", Vash cried. 

Dragonchans stared curiously at them. "Who are these guys, TenTen?", she started examining the two men.

Tenryu shrugged. "They told me they were Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Who they are, I'll never know."

"Hihi! I'm Dragonchans!", Dragonchans grinned happily.

"Um…hi…" "What Vash said…"

Vash spotted a white thing out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to be a cage, decorated with strands of pearls and other jewels. "Ooh…what's that for?", Vash pointed.

"That's where the Tenshi lives! TENSHI! COME HERE PLEASE!", Dragonchans yelled before Tenryu could get a word out.

A beautiful angel flew over to them. She was carrying a pedestal, which, like the cage, was decorated with strands of pearls and jewels. "Yes Dragonchans?", she smiled and sat onto the pedestal.

Vash's eyes went wide. "Will you marry me?!", he bowed down to Tenshi. 

Tenshi giggled. Dragonchans stifled a laugh, while Tenryu just looked away, rolling his eyes. Wolfwood stared at Vash. "Vash…she's an angel…you're a mere human…well, Plant Angel, but that's different!", Wolfwood tried to explain.

"'Sides, she's…'taken', you could say.", Dragonchans grinned.

"They always are…", Vash sighed.

Tenshi shrugged apologetically. "Well, it's nice to know people are attracted to me", she joked.

A little chibi catgirl danced by, listening to music out of her CD player. She had long auburn hair and silver eyes. Her ears and tail were a soft lavender. Tenshi picked up her earphones off of her head. "Hi Sakura.", Dragonchans and the Tenshi said in unison, both grinning wide.

"Hi…", Sakura's eyes went wide at the sight of Wolfwood and Vash.

Tenshi, Tenryu, and Dragonchans all looked at each other, Tenryu rolling his eyes and the other two laughing. Sakura somehow glomped both Wolfwood and Vash. "EEEEEE! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!", she cried, hugging the two guys.

Vash and Wolfwood looked at each other, sending a message saying 'What the hell?'. Wolfwood gently picked up Sakura off of him. "Hi to you too, girl."

Sakura grinned. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!", she yelled happily.

"Well, somebody loves me at least", Vash joked.

"Of course! Who doesn't? Well…da Gnome wants to send Legato-sama and Knives-sama to kill you, but I won't let her.", Sakura smiled.

Vash latched onto Wolfwood's leg at the names of Legato and Knives and whimpered. Wolfwood sighed. "Got a crowbar?", he asked them all.

Sakura dug into her Hyperspace Pocket ™ and handed Wolfwood a crowbar. "Thanks.", Wolfwood said and started to pry Vash off his leg. 

Sakura grinned and sweatdropped. "Sooooo…TenTen! I didn't notice you there! Hihi!", she giggled.

TenTen was baffled. "I'm huge and you didn't notice me?", he asked.

"I need a new prescription for my clear contacts. These are too weak now.", Sakura explained.

TenTen nodded and sighed. "I see."

Sakura screamed, startling everyone. "You are too mellow! Get excited or SOMETHING!", she yelled.

"Why? What's the point?", TenTen asked calmly.

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it. He had a point there. Wolfwood finally pried Vash off his leg. "Tongari. Never. Do. That. Again.", he growled as Vash nodded meekly.

Tenshi and Dragonchans exchanged glances, both grinning. 'Wonder what will happen now?' ran through both their heads.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ookay! Da Gnome, Tenshi, Dragonchans, and TenTen are real people. ^^ They're my friends. Though, of course, Tenshi isn't an angel, da Gnome isn't a gnome and TenTen and Dragonchans aren't dragons. O.o Sakura, on the other hand, is my online alias. ^^ A chibi catgirl with long brown hair, lavender ears and tail, and silver eyes. But just you wait…in one year, I will no longer be a chibi! ^^ I will be a catgirl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*Cough**Hack* Ahem…Ja! o.o

-Sakura


	3. The Gang Meet Jaryd the ICQ Message Box ...

Tenshi and Sakura were eagerly giggling about something unknown, Tenryu was silently falling asleep until Dragonchans screamed 'HI!'into his ear, and Vash and Wolfwood were lazily examining their surroundings. "Look…there's a rock, Tongari." "A tree…Wolfwood, look.", was a usual account of their examinations.

"Yo! ^^", an ICQ message box labeled 'Jaryd (Online)-Message Session' popped up.

Sakura grinned. "Yo, Jaryd. I was right! You are nothing but an ICQ message box!", she crowed.

"… ¬¬;;", was all that the message box said.

"Jaryd, ignore her. ^^ Look…your Bara no Chi character's namesake!", Tenshi pointed to Vash.

"And I'm forgotten…", Wolfwood muttered while Vash just blinked.

Wolfwood was immediately glomped on by Sakura…and…a black kitten? "Diaaaaaaaaa!", Sakura pouted, "I had him first!"

"But I'm older", the kitten meowed.

Sakura just hung onto Wolfwood's neck and growled at Diana the Kitten. Tenshi, Vash, Dragonchans, and the Jaryd ICQ message box all laughed at Wolfwood. (Tenryu, of course, just rolled his eyes and went to sleep.) Wolfwood glared at them. "Why me?", he said to the heavens.

"Because you're just so cute!", both Sakura and Diana chorused and immediately started snuggling him. 

Wolfwood fell over, though Sakura and Diana wouldn't let go. "Wolfwood, don't despair!", Jaryd the ICQ message box declared, "I can save you from the wraths of Sakura and Skye!", and somehow the box put on Hamasaki Ayumi-sama's _Fly High (Voodoo_Serano Remix)_. 

Dragonchans, Diana, Tenshi and Sakura all started dancing (kinda freakily, I should add), while Tenryu groaned and stuck his head in a rose bush. Alas, for poor Tenryu, the rose bush did nothing except scratch his elegant head. Vash and Wolfwood just stared. "Our adventures were never THIS weird, ne, Wolfwood?", Vash asked, aqua eyes open wide with amazement at the sight of insanity before him. (Jaryd was also being crazy; he was laughing {Somehow…} maniacally. o.o)

Wolfwood sighed "Yes, you're right, Tongari."

Vash's eyes widened again. "I AM?! WOW! It's amazing!", and with that, started dancing with the girls.

Jaryd the ICQ message box conveniently changed the song to _Hana_, yet another song by Hamasaki Ayumi-sama. Sakura, having downloaded 54 Hamasaki Ayumi-sama's MP3s, and having downloaded _Hana_ (She had also downloaded _Fly High (Voodoo_Serano Remix)_ but decided not to sing.), sang along. Vash started dancing with the girls all in a ring around him. Wolfwood just shook his head and aimed the Cross Punisher at a random target in the trees. 

BOOM!

"Wolfwood!", Vash yelled. 

Wolfwood had aimed at a perfectly innocent bird who was innocently stealing away with Vash's silver .45 long colt. (The bird was huge, I say! Looked like a cross between an eagle and a ostrich! 'Twas pretty ugly, now that I think of it…) "If you don't want your gun back, then fine by me.", Wolfwood put away the Cross Punisher back in its wrapping of canvas and belts. 

Vash's eyes now looked like dinner plates. (_I Am…_by Hamasaki Ayumi-sama was now playing.) "Bloody bird! I need that gun!", Vash had reached a crossroads…shoot the bird and get his gun, or letting the bird fly away with it and possibly letting HIM get the gun. 

Vash cursed. Tenryu took his head out of the rosebush, which was now seriously scratched. (His head, not the rose bush! And _Immature_ by Ayumi-sama is playing. ^_~ Hey, this is being typed up listening to those songs!) "I can fly you up there", Tenryu offered.

"Really, Mr. Dragon?! I am not worthy!", and with that Vash started bowing until Wolfwood smacked him on the head.

"Go! The bird's getting away!", Wolfwood barked. (Hehe…Wolfwood barked…get it? No…~.~;;)

Vash sat himself on Tenryu's lower back, and the alabaster dragon spread his majestic wings. The dragon and its temporary rider flew up into the air. Dragonchans also spread her small, but still majestic silver wings and flew up too. (_Kanariya_ was playing now. All of the songs are by Hamasaki Ayumi-sama, okay?!) Dragonchans never looked as elegant as she did then. She lazily circled around the bird, confusing it. When Tenryu and Vash got close enough, she flew high up into the air, and dived back down, looking as though she was born from the sun.

She landed swiftly and gracefully and did a dragon bow. Everyone clapped (even Jaryd the ICQ message box; I don't know HOW he clapped, but he did). 

Up in the sky, (SKY, not SKYE!) Vash was having a hard time getting his gun back. He didn't want to shoot the bird (however ugly and irritating the damn bloody thing was), but it seemed he had no choice. Wolfwood, looking above, sighed heavily. "Yo, Dragon.", he said to Dragonchans.

"Yepyepyep?", she asked hyperly.

"Bring me and my Cross Punisher up in the sky, please", Wolfwood said, sweatdropping.

"Ooh…Dragonchans…you're so lucky…bring us too!", Diana and Sakura pronounced, the first part with jealousy, the ending with 'magical brilliance'. 

"Woah! I can't carry Wolfwood, the Cross Punisher, AND you two! I'm not as big as TenTen you know! I can hardly bring him and his weapons, forget about you!", Dragonchans cried out.

Jaryd and Tenshi were just laughing and talking. Tenshi hadn't talked to him in a long time, thanks to a little issue called LIFE. (_Love (Since 1999)_ was playing. Let's just say Jaryd had made a never ending CD, okay? o_O;;) 

What happens next? Will Vash get his gun from the ugly, damnable eagle/ostrich? Will Wolfwood get up in the sky? Will LIFE slow down for Tenshi and give her some moments to herself? WILL Jaryd the ICQ message box's CD ever end?! Are there even MORE people ready to pop up?! Will Sakura and Diana have a catfight?! (Hehe…pun…Diana's a kitten and Sakura is a catgirl…get it? ~.~;; Forget it, then.) WILL Sakura ever have a singing career?! (Heh…don't count on it anytime soon…and 'sides…it won't say. :p)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yo again! XD. *Dancing to _Love -Destiny_- by, yet again, Hamasaki Ayumi-sama* Now…Jaryd is a real guy. ^^. Of course, everyone except Vash and Wolfwood in this whole story are real. (Except the eagle/ostrich. I have no idea where the HELL that came from o_O). Diana is the ringleader! XD. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know ANYONE in this story and then it wouldn't exist. HEY! I hear you all saying, 'Damn you, Diana!'. Don't damn Dia-sama! XD. Anyway, if her boyfriend Alex gets his butt in gear, I might be able to put him in the next chapter. ^-^. And, yes, blame Jaryd for all the Ayumi-sama songs. He got me into her music in the first place! Anyway…ja for now!

-Sakura


	4. The New Gang Meet Ocha the Faerie, Satur...

A faerie with a green glow around her flew up in front of the bird, put one hand on her hip and wagged a finger in the surprised bird's face. "Now, now, that isn't your gun, is it, Birdy? Nope, didn't think so. Be a good li'l boy and give it back. DON'T make me take it from you!", the faerie reprimanded. 

(_Maria _was playing from Jaryd's abominable CD.) The bird listened to the faerie and dropped the gun on Vash's head, and the gun bounced from Vash's head onto the ground. "Ow!", Vash cried.

Tenryu grumbled at the fact that he flew without needing to. Dragonchans, Sakura, and Diana cheered the fact that 

Wolfwood wouldn't have to fly. Wolfwood's eyes widened in terror. "Oh…dear God…do you even acknowledge-", that was the end of Wolfwood's sentence because Sakura and Diana glomped him.

Tenshi giggled and waved to the faerie. "Hi Ocha!", she called.

The faerie flew down and sat herself on Tenshi's head. "Hi, Tenshi!", the faerie giggled, "Hi Jaryd!"

"Yo, Ocha! ^_^ What's up?", the ICQ message box displayed.

Tenryu flew down and dropped Vash onto the ground next to his gun. Grumbling, Tenryu landed and fell asleep quickly, while Vash put his gun where it belonged, and the bird flew away. "The sky…the birds…nothing much!", Ocha replied, smiling at Jaryd.

"Hihi, Ocha-san!", Sakura giggled and waved to the faerie from her vantage point on Wolfwood's chest.

"Hi Ocha!", Diana meowed and started messing up Wolfwood's already messed up hair.

"Erm, ladies? I think Wolfwood's dead…", Vash pointed out the comatose Wolfwood.

Diana and Sakura looked at Wolfwood wide eyes and screamed startling everyone (and awaking Tenryu). "Aa! WOLFWOOD!", they both sobbed.

"o.o; Er…Skye…Sakura…calm down…he's not dead", Jaryd the ICQ message box displayed.

"Are you sure about that, Jaryd?", another angel, this one with black hair and brown eyes flew over and checked Wolfwood. "Yeah, he's alive."

"Yo, Saturnyne!", Sakura cheered. "Hey, Sat-kun!", Tenshi smiled at Saturnyne who instantly blushed.

(_Daybreak_ was playing.) "Okay…I'm alive…", Wolfwood groaned and gingerly sat up.

"I don't recommend that if I were you…", Diana and Sakura, who were squealing and meowing happily, proved Saturnyne's point when he was glomped.

Ocha, Jaryd, Vash, Tenryu and Dragonchans were all having a conversation. At this point, Sakura silently stood up and replaced the Hamasaki Ayumi-sama CD with a rock CD. _Meaning of Life _by Disturbed instantly started playing. Jaryd just sweatdropped at Sakura, while Sakura grinned mischievously. 

"Hey, I love rock music.", she just said.

"Put on some X Japan, Sakura!", Tenryu said, startling everyone.

"TenTen…are you okay? Are you feeling sick?", Dragonchans tried to pull Tenryu's lower eyelid down, but he bit her.

"Yes, I'm okay! Just put on X Japan!", he demanded.

Sakura obliged, and put _Rusty Nail_ by X Japan on. "Happy?", she asked Tenryu and Tenryu affirmed that question with a nod.

Diana, Sakura, Tenshi, Dragonchans, Ocha, and Vash all started dancing. Jaryd the ICQ message box said to Saturnyne, "Oh, what the hell. Let's join! ^____^" and Saturnyne and Jaryd all started dancing, which left Tenryu and Wolfwood just shaking their heads at the insanity in front of them.

"Boxes should NOT dance. It's a law of nature. It's also very freaky.", Wolfwood pointed out to a nodding Tenryu. 

Tenryu asked Wolfwood about his church and then they started out a happy conversation. Then _Feel the Fire_ by Gackt played, and Sakura said this song scared her. "Gackt should NOT sing or talk in English. It's scary. And WHAT does he say at the beginning of the song?!", Sakura exclaimed, making weird faces, which made Tenshi giggle and Saturnyne just ruffled Sakura's hair.

"What should you say, recruit?", Saturnyne grinned at Sakura, who knew what to do.

"Yes, SIR!", Sakura said and saluted. Then she and Saturnyne dissolved into laughter, leaving everyone (Except Tenryu and Wolfwood, they were in their own little conversation) staring at them, then shrugging, saying "told ya they were both nutcases."

"It's just that, every time she says that, I'm reminded of Rebecca from Resident Evil. It's an inside joke between us now.", Saturnyne grinned at the others.

__

Feel the Fire finally ended, which made Sakura breath a sigh of relief. Then _Stupify _by Disturbed started playing and Sakura immediately started banging her head to the music. "Blame Sinchans for my new love of rock music", Sakura grinned mischievously.

"I should've known…", Ocha shook her head.

"Well, there are a lot of rock music lovers at MW…I'm turning into one of them.", Tenshi reasoned.

__

Tear Away by Drowning started playing. Tenshi started banging her head to the music too. Sakura started singing along to the song. "_I don't care about anyone else but me/I don't care about anyone/I don't care about anyone but me/I don't care about anyone_", she sang.

Jaryd made a sad face on his message space. "You don't even care about me? ;_;", was the message, which made Sakura laugh and pet the poor box.

"Of course I do, silly. It's a song!", Sakura laughed. 

Saturnyne said "If you don't care about anyone else but yourself, you don't know anybody." Which is true.

"It's been proven! As soon as I meet and get along with somebody, I start caring for them!", Sakura exclaimed.

"Wow, Sat-kun's smart!", Tenshi winked at Saturnyne, who of course blushed.

Just then, a little black person wearing singed blue robes and a huge singed orange hat shuffled by, muttering. "Fsuking Fighter…fsuking Thief…fsuking Red Mage…we were supposed to rescue the Princess, not fight a dragon…", and Black Mage shuffled off.

Saturnyne exclaimed "DUDE!", and Sakura just noted that Jason would've loved to be here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^^ Saturnyne is in love with Tenshi, get the details here: a href=http://www.space-kitten.org/saturnyne

And Black Mage is by SquareSoft. Oh, and 8-Bit Theater. Ja ne, see ya next chapter!


	5. The Newer Gang Meet Jason, Kidnap Black ...

Sakura ran after the Mage, tied him up and dragged him back to where everyone was. "What the fsck?! Let go of me or I'll blast you, you fscking cat!," Black Mage cursed. 

Sakura eyed him. "I know for a FACT that you used up your one spell already," she replied.

Black Mage cursed. Sakura beamed and said, "Now to sing Jason's summoning song!"

Everybody was puzzled. Sakura put another CD in Jaryd's CD player and sang along to the first song. It was a Tori Amos song, _Strange Little Girl_. [Don't ask…Jason loves Madonna and the slut (Sorry Jason, but I can't STAND her) Spears, and the closest thing I listen to of that is Tori Amos and Michelle Branch. ^^;; I picked Tori Amos, because I left my Michelle Branch behind. ;_; *Is in the car*] 

Sakura started singing an Ayumi song instead, because Jaryd switched the CD back to his infernally never-ending one. It ended up being _Naturally 'Dolly Remix'_ and after the song finished and she realized what she was singing, she glared at Jaryd. "Jaryd, I love that song, but I need to get Jason in here!," she pouted.

Jaryd just said, 'LOL, I know, but the look on your face was priceless! ^__^'.

Sakura shook her head and started singing.

[AN: These are not direct lyrics, this is what I THINK she's singing, so…they might be wrong. ^^;]

One day, I see a strange little girl, look at you

One day, I see a strange little girl, feeling blue

She'd run to the town one day, leaving home on a country road

Just beware

When you're down

Strange little girl

She didn't know how to live in a town that was rough

It didn't take long before she knew she had enough

Walking home in a wrapped-up world

She survived but she's feeling old

'Cause she found

All things could

Strange little girl

Where are you going?

Strange little girl

Where are you going?

Strange little girl

Where should you be going?

I know you ain't should…

One day, I see a strange little girl, look at you

One day, I see a strange little girl, feeling blue

Walking home in a wrapped-up world

She survived but she's feeling old

'Cause she found

All things could

Strange little girl

Where are you going?

Strange little girl

Where are you going?

Strange little girl

Where should you be going?

I know you ain't should be…

As Sakura finished, everyone stared at her and a silver toaster started flying around, spraying blue and gold glitter. The toaster had a…weird…face, and it was larger than toasters should be. It's feet were black and it landed near Tenryu, who just stared and blinked at the toaster, and then it sprayed blue and gold glitter straight into Tenryu's face, who howled.

"Jason…? You're a toaster…?," Ocha the faerie hovered over the toaster.

" Yeah! Hey, Ocha, TenTen, Tenshi, Saturnyne, Sakura, Dragonchans, Wolfwood, Vash, Diana, Jaryd, Black Mage…," Jason stared at the tied up and disgruntled Mage, "BLACK MAGE?! YAAAAAAAAAYYY!," he screamed in pure happiness, hopped over as best as a toaster can to Black Mage and started hugging the Mage who immediately started cursing.

Dragonchans laughed, a high, sweet sound. "Black Mage has fans!," she squealed as Black Mage just glared at everyone.

Saturnyne grinned and stole Black Mage's hat, to ruffle the Mage's hair. "Of course he does. He's the coolest one in all of 8-Bit Theater!," he grinned as Black Mage just glared.

Then Jason was picked up and shook by Tenryu. "I'm hungry…do you have any toast?," and looked inside Jason.

Jason yelped. "Of course not!," he yelled.

Tenryu just shrugged and said, "Oh well," and he ate Jason, and attracted stares from everyone and a muffled cheer from Black Mage.

Everyone yelled in Tenryu's direction, "JASON!," as Tenryu just burped up some blue and gold glitter.

Noooo…what will happen to Ten?! Or Jason, my friend-brother?! You better read the next chapter to find out! ^^ Chapter 5 is now over! Shoo, but come back for Chapter 6. 


	6. Gang Meets Hime the Vampire, Wolfwood Ra...

"TenTen!," Tenshi's eyes were wide with horror.

"What?! Why is everyone screaming at me? I just ate an annoying toaster, that's all!," as Tenryu wasn't paying attention after Jason arrived, he didn't know what he did.

Diana sighed. "That annoying toaster was Jason. The one in LAR," she explained, thinking that she lost yet another minion to Tenryu's garbage disposal of a stomach.

"And, Black Mage escaped," Saturnyne added.

"Uh…oops?," Tenryu sweatdropped sheepishly.

"Oops? OOPS?!," Dragonchans went berserk over the fact that she lost a fellow LAR reviewer.

Sakura, Jaryd, Wolfwood, and Ocha just sighed. Vash was trying to climb a tree before falling on his butt. "…Ow," he winced, while everyone turned their attentions to him, and Tenryu breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? What I'd do?," Vash was clueless.

Wolfwood hit him on the head. "Tongari, you IDIOT," Wolfwood grumbled, "You and your goddamned 'Love and Peace!' ethics, and when somebody-er, someTHING, namely a LIVING toaster, gets eaten, you do nothing! And another thing-," Wolfwood then started to rant, and everybody's attention, except Vash's turned to something else, namely, the blue and gold glitter on the floor.

"He was like a cheerleader," Jaryd remarked, making Sakura snicker.

Ocha grinned and sat on top of the box. "Aww, look at the happy family!," Tenshi teased, referring to the fact that Sakura recently started calling Jaryd 'Jaryd-papa' and Ocha 'Ocha-mommy'.

Saturnyne remarked "How does a box and a faerie have a catgirl for a child?," making mostly everyone snicker. 

Wolfwood was still ranting, Vash was cowering, and Tenryu had fallen asleep. "Adoption, maybe?," a pretty vampire with long black hair, black eyes and pale skin grinned and stepped out of the shadows and into the shade of a tree nearby, so she was visible.

Sakura cheered. "Hime-onee-chan! Huzzah!" 

Ocha was puzzled. "When did I have a vampire child?," she asked Sakura, who just smiled innocently. 

"…," Sakura just pointed to Jaryd, who hid behind a tree.

"So, I've apparently had a child with an unfaithful box?," Ocha sweatdropped, making Tenshi laugh. 

"And THAT is why you should USE that gun of yours-," Wolfwood's rant was still going on.

Tenryu, who was being harassed by Dragonchans finally yelled, "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'LL COUGH UP THE TOASTER! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Dragonchans happily flew towards the group, and Tenryu coughed up the toaster, who hit Wolfwood in the head, knocking him unconscious, making Vash cheer and stand up and run into a tree abruptly afterward, knocking himself out and making him fall on top of Wolfwood.

Jason just had his face like 'X_X' and Hime said, quite simply, "Damn, TenTen! What the hell do you eat that gives you such strong stomach and throat muscles?!"


End file.
